Power Rangers Gaia Shadow
by SentaSophia
Summary: Chakra...it's an essential part of all life. From the gentlest of the breaths to the disastrous natural phenomenons. Chakra is at the root of it all. But what happens when the Earth begins to loose its chakra and things start dying. A new evil has awoken and the Earth is not prepared for it. Now it's a race against time; will the human race be able to save their Earth? Find out!
1. Just the Beginning

**Hello everyone, Senta here. This is a newish old fanfic of mine. And I am needing new characters for it, after a falling out with its co-writer so tell me what you think. The contest will be at the end. And for those that follow my other stories, I am working on them…I haven't forgotten. I have had some serious writers block on them until recently so stay tuned for some stuff from them in the near future. On that note, here is the prologue.**

 **Lt. Sala Baker is portrayed by Jai Courtney**

 **Hunter Bradley is portrayed by Adam Tuominen**

 **Cr. Kit Carson is portrayed by Simon Baker**

Prologue

 _Chakra...it is essential way of life; without it you would cease to live. Yet with it you can mold extraordinary power! It is in the very nature you live in and in the air that tickles your skin. But when it is thrown out of balance, it can cause utter destruction and absolute chaos. At one time, chakra was nothing more than something that we all have but now…it is our means of survival!_

"Don't let him escape!" bellowed a crude and harsh voice as a man in late 30's early 40's looked over his shoulder, holding a satchel close to his chest. He sped up when he heard the foliage behind him breaking, an indicator that his pursuers hadn't given up. He ran until he came to a small cave a quickly went into, taking a moment to catch his breath and wipe some of his spiky blonde hair out of his face since it had fallen in. He sucked a breath in as he heard the crunch of leaves outside the cave, his blue eyes scanning the area for quick escape if need be.

"What's taking so long you worthless pests! How hard can it be to find one human?!" the angry voice growled as it neared the entrance. At this point the man spotted a tunnel and silently made his way towards it but not before one of his pursuers spotted him and the chase commenced again. He ran through the tunnel, jumping and flipping himself over and around rocks. Being careful to dodge the spots that might come down on him or send him down. He looked over his shoulder to see the grunts falling behind and with one last bursts of speed, he ran out of the cave but unfortunately over a cliff ledge. Quickly sucking and breath and letting loose a quick prayer, he plunged into the ocean. The monster came up to the ledge and looked over but saw nothing but ripples in the water. With a roar he sent a blast into the water, sending the spray everywhere. With that last fit of anger, he stormed off allowing the man to surface and take a huge gasp of air. Looking around he quickly made his way to rocky shoreline and sat down. The man looked down as the satchel buzzed and vibrated. Looking around he pulled out a small device and chuckled when he saw who was attempting to contact him.

"What do I owe the honor," he said still taking deeper breaths. A chuckle resounded over the device as the person on the other end replied,

"Well hello to you too. Judging by the sound of your voice, I would say your hunt was a success. Where will I be picking you up Bradley?" The man, Bradley, looked around contemplating if he wanted to try and climb that rock face or not. He decided against it and replied,

"By boat and I will send you the coordinates." The man on the other end grunted in response and was about to hang up when Bradley added,

"And if you'd hurry that would be better, I don't know how long I have until those monster's attempt to look for the bracelets." The man grunted once again as he began to make the arrangements then said before hanging up,

"Just hang in there for about half an hour, I have your location now and will be there around that time." Bradley grunted back as he looked up at the cliff top, scanning for the monsters but was relieved to find none. He put the device back into his satchel and pulled out a small bag that gave off a multicolored glow. _What did those monsters want with these? I wonder if they are just like humans, in their ability to use chakra?_ He sat quietly as he pondered about them but decided it was better for them to remain hidden so he put them back in the satchel. He looked up when he heard a humming sound as was once again relieved to see a monster of a man, at about six feet standing in a boat with his hands rested against the dash of the boat. His tanned skin looked richer in the sun which contrast his short brown hair. Bradley grunted a little as he got up and made his way to the boat. As he neared the other man studied him before offering him a hand to help him in.

"So I can see you were successful?" he said as the man sat down and stretched his legs out, wincing a bit before replying,

"Yeah I was, Baker. But those monsters were dead set on getting these bracelets. I think Doc was right on his theory about chakra and recent events." The man, Baker, looked back at his blonde passenger and stifled a shudder as he started the boat up and pulled away from the rocks. What neither man realized was that another person was watching and she was impressed. Giggling, she walked into the shadows to report to her master on what had transpired.

2 Years Later

The wind blew through the quiet little college town that was just waking up in all sense of the phrase. People bustled to their destinations as others went home from their jobs. The ocean glistened as the morning son hit the small waved just right. Everything seemed fine for most but for one man he was on a mission, he needed to meet with someone. The man made his way to a small café that sat where you could have a perfect view from the ocean. The man smiled as he went in and found the person he was looking for.

"Mr. Bradley," said a sandy haired man as he sat down across from Bradley. The said man looked up as he took a sip from his coffee and sighed.

"How many times have I said to call me Hunter, Doc" Hunter spoke softly but clipped. The blonde man known as Doc smiled as he nodded and looked down at the paper, causing his brow to furrow. Hunter followed his line of sight and sighed before folding the paper over. Doc looked up at him then ran a tanned hand through his sandy blonde hair causing some of his long wavy hair to fall around his ears. He looked at Hunter as his slate blue eyes bore into Hunter's grey eyes.

"We need to act soon," Doc spoke softly, "these occurrences are becoming too much. An entire section of a forest missing while in another part of the world a volcano that should still be dormant, erupts. This is too much like what that tablet said, too much like what many believe." Hunter sighed and ran a hand through his shoulder length blonde hair before finishing off his coffee.

"So what you're saying," Hunter began, "is that chakra plays bigger part in not just our day to day lives but in how even natural events function." Doc nodded grimly and leaned back. Hunter shook his head as he thought back to the bracelet he got found. They each had an insignia on them; from what could deem they were each element. Doc looked at him with an interested look as he saw the wheels turning in the ninja's eyes. As if guessing what he was thinking about, Doc spoke,

"Each bracelet aligns with a chakra nature and it will be ones that the users will have naturally. You see unlike the shows that focus on chakra, humans can't manifest it. It's just something we have naturally. Those who delve into meditation understand it a bit better but those bracelets will allow the wearers to use their chakra outside of their bodies as well as taking from the Earth when need be. But unlike the evil that the tablet spoke of, the bracelet never take more than the Earth can handle losing." Hunter nodded then looked out at the ocean as a serenity came over him. Doc followed his gaze and smiled lightly. Both just looked out at the ocean just enjoying it. Both fully aware of the turmoil to come but neither knowing when they will strike. Also, watching the ocean from atop Dead Man's Ridge stood a person with fiery red hair and pale skin. He seemed normal as he watched the sun rise move higher into the sky a smile graced his face, reaching up to his bright blue eyes. As the smile grew, the foliage around him shriveled as a steady stream flowed into him. The man took a deep breath as he turned his back to the rising sun. Still smiling, the man made his way into the lining forest killing everything close to him as he went.

 **And here it is, a new story one that was being co-written with a friend but I had to stop due to us falling out but now I am starting it back up and will be needing character for it. Which I have and they are as follows...**

 **Red Gaia Shadow is Freya Sorenson by Me**

 **Blue Gaia Shadow is Theodore Hamilton by fantasticrhapsody**

 **Green Gaia Shadow is Mikayla Wright by Bookworm101234**

 **Yellow Gaia Shadow is Noah Calhoun by Glitter Queen Aila Midori**

 **Brown Gaia Shadow is Ezra Taylor by Me**

 **Black Gaia Shadow is Jeanette Rodriguez by AndreasJ**

 **White Gaia Shadow is Tom Brock by Mike singh**

 **Alright, I will end this a week from today… so enjoy and be seeing you all.**


	2. Calm Before the Storm

**Hey everyone here is the first chapter and now I will reveal the team to you. Red and Brown are my own creations in Freya and Ezra. While Blue is Theodore Hamilton by fantasticrhapsody, Yellow is Noah Calhoun by Glitter Queen Aila Midori and finally Green is Mikayla Wright by Bookworm101234. Black and White are both taken as well but will be introduced a bit later. Now onto the thing you all have been waiting for…Chapter 1!**

 **Ranmyaku is portrayed by Damien Lewis**

 **Ira is portrayed by Phoebe Tonkin**

 **Hakai is portrayed by Tom Felton**

 **Shin is portrayed by Lee Thompson Young**

 **Freya Sorenson is portrayed by Lili Reinhart**

 **Ezra Taylor is portrayed by Bradley Will Simpson**

 **Noah Calhoun is portrayed by Jonny Gray**

 **Kayla Wright is portrayed by Laura Berlin**

Chapter 1

The man walked through the forest wilting everything in his path as well as scattering the forest creatures too close to his location. All this made then man smile even more as he neared the iron structure he called home. As he approached the iron building that loomed ominously he could hear bickering before he saw the source of it. Quietly the man stalked forward until his darkest skinned companion noticed his presence and smiled lightly, the other two on the other hand continued their arguing. The red headed man cleared his throat, resonating off the iron structure, startling the two. They immediately turned to face him but gulped as he narrowed his eyes at them.

"What were two so loud about," the man growled softly. The blonde man flushed a bit as his already pale skin paled a bit more. The olive-skinned woman flipped her long almost black hair over her shoulder as she cleared her throat.

"My lord," she started, "Hakai and I followed the blonde ninja as far as we could before he escaped our sight. Neither of our chakras could follow him after that though we did come and consult Shin on the matter. He was able to use his occult abilities to track him down to a city named Gaia Harbor." The two, Hakai and the woman, turned to the dark-skinned man, Shin, as he nodded and spoke in a deep accented voice.

"Ira speaks the truth," he murmured, "they are in Gaia Harbor. Unfortunately, so are the ones that could beat you. I also sensed the strong chakras of those destined to fight you, Lord Ranmyaku." The red head, Ranmyaku, nodded as he looked at his other two Generals. Hakai and Ira gulped as they backed up a bit causing Ranmyaku to raise an eyebrow.

"Why do you cower?" he clicked causing all three Generals to shudder, "you have said nothing yet to merit a blast from me though I would like to know why I could hear you coming up the path? We cannot afford any more bodies to show up. Discretion at this stage is key."

"Our apologies, my Lord," Hakai's accented voice rang out as he nodded, "we didn't know whether to tell you now about the prophetic ones or until we had more information." Ranmyaku nodded as he thought for a moment before turning to look out the window as a beam of sun shone through.

"We shall go to this Gaia Harbor," Ranmyaku decided, "even if the chosen ones are there, the odds are against them. I have a feeling they will not be experienced at all." Hakai nodded as he turned to Ira and Shin. Ranmyaku smiled as the three went to go prepare for their departure.

~PRGS~

Dew covered the ground as thudding footfalls could be heard throughout the historic district of the quiet harbor town. The sun through the city scape blanketing a lone girl with earbuds dangling from her ears. Her long golden blonde hair swished back and forth as a flush entered her pale cheeks. Shimmery grey eyes scanned the area as the music switched over to something more mellow, prompting the girl slow to a stop. She bent over putting her hands on her knees as she took a couple shaky breaths before straightening. Still taking the deeper breaths, the girl put her hands behind her head as she looked around. Sighing, the girl took her earbuds out then took her phone from her pocket effectively shutting off the music.

"Freya!" a voice exclaimed as the blonde, Freya, turned around. She smiled when she saw a slightly tanned skin boy run up to her, his curly brown hair blowing around his face hitting his jawline as his brown eyes met hers. Like Freya, the newcomer's cheeks were flushed from the run as his hoodie held in most the heat. The boy smiled as he came up to Freya.

"Not bad out there," the boy breathed as he chuckled, "but did you really have to vault over that humongous tree?" Freya smiled as she giggled and tossed the boy her other water bottle.

"Sorry Ezra," Freya sighed, "when I planned out the run, I wasn't planning on you coming with me." The boy, Ezra, smiled at her lazily and waved off the comment. Freya smiled at Ezra as she turned to head back to home. Ezra chuckled and followed her as he added,

"Yeah, well I'd rather try your death course over my brother, your cousin, smothering me." Freya giggled as she shook her head.

"Come on, E," she giggled, "Aslan isn't that bad. Besides he smothers Callum and Corey more than you. That is the funniest thing ever, especially to two twelve year olds who feel they don't need babied." Ezra thought for a moment than laughed a bit at the hilarity that ensued the night before. Freya studied her younger cousin for a moment as she finished softly,

"Your right where you need to be, so quit worrying." Ezra looked over and was about to say something when he saw his cousin's house loom into view. The grandeur of the log cabin always took his breath away even though it was very simple on the inside. Freya looked over at him and smiled as she went up the front steps toward the door. Ezra followed but both stopped when a cold breeze blew through the area. The cousins turned to look out at the forest beside the house as the cold breeze sunk into their skin. Something was wrong but neither could pinpoint what was wrong. Ezra looked at Freya who shook it off and hurried inside, pulling Ezra with her.

"What was that?" Ezra whispered urgently. Freya shook her head signifying she didn't know. Ezra thought for a moment as he mechanically followed Freya into the kitchen to discard their water bottles. Freya looked at Ezra a moment before she murmured,

"It was probably just a breeze off the ocean, it is early in the morning." With that she left the kitchen to go up and shower before getting ready for school. Ezra hummed at her response but didn't quite believe her. He shook his head out of his stupor as he dropped the water bottle into the sink and went out of the kitchen, going up the stairs adjacent to them two at a time. He got to the top and quietly but quickly walked to his room. With a smile, Ezra pushed open his door and went in. His room wasn't over the top but it was nice. Band posters littered the walls as his acoustic guitar laid in the corner. He studied his room for a moment before a nice smell hit his nostrils. Ezra scrunched up his nose as the air conditioning kicked on and he scurried into the bathroom to rid himself of the smell. Some minutes later, he came back out with his hair dripping wet and a towel wrapped around his waist. He sighed happily as a shiver went down his spine. A couple minutes later a knock resounded softly on the door as Ezra called out,

"It's open Freya." Freya walked in all ready for school as Ezra was finishing up. Freya walked in to see her cousin slipping his brown, slightly oversized, Arctic Monkeys shirt on that he had paired with super skinny black jeans. Freya rolled her eyes as his pants hugged his muscular legs perfectly. The girls would probably flock to him which she was sure he wouldn't care about. That fact alone sometimes made her wonder if he was gay but then again she wasn't sure nor would she voice it. Freya jumped a little when a voice brought her out of her reverie.

"What did you need, Rey?" Freya looked up to see Ezra slipping his brown Keds on before messing up his hair just to put a brown and black fedora on it. Freya stifled a giggle as she took a deep breath.

"I was just seeing what you were doing?" she replied, "didn't know if you were going to take a shower." Ezra raised an eyebrow as he studied his cousin. Her dark red racerback contrasted nicely to her skin and what he was assuming to be a red and black bralette of some sort. All of which went nicely with her dark wash midi shorts and red plaid Converse. He smiled when he saw the signature rose gold rings, one on her right thumb and the other on her left pinkie. Freya now raised an eyebrow at him as he heard Aslan call upstairs.

"Freya, have you seen my backpack?" Ezra burst out laughing as he realized why Freya was in his room. Freya's eyes widened when she heard Aslan come up the stairs and she darted into the nearest open door which was Ezra's closet. The closet door closed quickly but surprisingly soft right before Aslan reached Ezra's door. Aslan just watched as Ezra quit crying and held his abs.

"Just…missed…her," Ezra breathed out through fits of giggles. Aslan rolled his eyes and left but not before Ezra heard Aslan say,

"Alright you Terrible Twosome, what did you do with my backpack?" That sent Ezra into another laughing fit as Freya came out of the closet. She narrowed her eyes at her cousin who ignored them as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Let's get ready to go," Freya mumbled as she walked out of the room. Ezra sucked a breath in as he fixed his hair under the fedora and grabbed his backpack. He soon met Freya at the door as Aslan waved the two off and they left. It wasn't long until they reached the school and stopped. The school was massive, often mistaken for the college somehow, as the stones glistened from the rain the night before. Ezra admired the school a bit as Freya nudged him in the ribs and the two went their separate ways; one to the sophomore wing and the other to the freshman wing. Ezra looked back and watched as Freya melted into the crowd. He hated the first day of school and he hated this semester even more when he noticed he had art first. Ezra shuddered as he thought of the last time he had taken an art class; he failed due to lack of creativity or that's what the professor said. Shaking his head, Ezra made his way to his locker and checked his schedule before grabbing the books out of his backpack that he didn't need and shoving them unceremoniously in the locker. As he was about to shut his locker, Ezra heard a sickly-sweet giggle come from behind him then a murmur. His cheeks flushed a bit as he was fairly certain whoever was behind him was talking about him. Taking a deep breath, Ezra turned to around to find a girl with way too much makeup and orange skin eyeing him like a piece of meat. Ezra stifled a shudder as he gave her a small, yet polite, smile and went on his way.

"Your hot!" the girl exclaimed as Ezra looked over his shoulder, "and I like hot things." Ezra once again stifled the shudder that threatened to course down his spine as he spoke gruffly but softly,

"Good for you." With that he went on his way as the orange girl huffed and fumed. Ezra was fairly certain that wasn't the right thing to say but didn't care. He looked down at his schedule as he came to a series of art rooms. With a sigh, Ezra entered the room with his number and found a seat away from the center of the room. He went back to his schedule when a voice made his blood run cold. Looking up, Ezra saw the Barbie from before and gulped a little. Now he knew backtalking to her like that wasn't going to end well. She got this devious smirk on her face when her eyes landed on Ezra and began to make her way over to the other side of the desk that he was sitting at. Ezra prayed she wouldn't sit there or that someone else would. And sure, enough a tan skinned boy with straight shaggy black hair darted into the seat next to him, giving the girl a megawatt smile.

"Sorry Maribel," the boy cooed, "but it's first come, first serve you know and I got here first." The boy laughed as his dark brown eyes gave a mischievous glint. Ezra looked up at the Barbie, Maribel, then at the boy next to him as he gave off a relieved sigh. Maribel on the other hand slammed her hands down on the table in front of Ezra, causing the boy to lean back a bit.

"Like I said in the hallway," Maribel smiled, "I like hot things but I will add this. I always get what I like." With that she walked off as Ezra shuddered and blanched. The boy next to him turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. Ezra looked over to look at the boy noticing his purple tee with the Kamen Rider Ex-Aid logo on it under a turquoise sleeveless zip up that he had open. The boys smiled as he wiped his hands on his grey jeans before sticking out his left hand. Ezra studied his hand for a second, wondering if there was anything on it and that's why he wiped them on his pants. Guessing there wasn't, Ezra took his hand and shook it.

"I'm Noah," the boy replied, "Noah Calhoun." Ezra smiled as he looked around for Maribel before he replied softly,

"Ezra…Ezra Taylor." Noah smiled as he chuckled and looked around as well.

"Maribel is awful but I got your back," Noah exclaimed causing Ezra to raise an eyebrow at the statement. He was about to say something about when Noah put his hand up and stopped finishing,

"No need to thank me. We good looking ones got to stick together after all." Ezra just stared at him wondering if the boy had lost his mind before smiling, for some reason. Noah smiled back as the teacher cleared her throat and began the class which flew by after that. Noah and Ezra compared schedule and somehow they had they're classes this semester together which tickled Ezra for some reason. The two left the classroom and went to their math class which they had with some upper classmen. Ezra smiled when he saw Freya in the class as well. Freya smiled at him as both he and Noah sat down at the four-seated table she was at.

"Heya cuz," Freya gave Ezra a lopsided smile as he looked over at her with a smile. Noah just watched the two interact as Freya made eye contact with him and blushed a bit. Ezra saw him and chuckled a bit before saying,

"Noah, meet my cousin Freya. Freya, this is Noah." Noah nodded at Freya who gave him a smile back.

"Hello," Freya spoke softly, "nice to know he made some friends since I know he hates the first day of school." Noah was about to say something when a soft voice asked,

"Is this seat taken?" The three looked up to see a beautiful red head looking down at them. Her long red hair cascaded down her shoulders as it was held back with a green headband. Her pale skin was accented by her green skater dress and brown stockings that went down into green Doc Martens. The girl's cobalt eyes bore into Freya's as the blonde looked up at her.

"Nope," Freya replied, "this seat isn't taken." The girl smiled as she set her books down and scooted her dress forward a little to sit. Once she sat down she adjusted her dark purple blazer and matching belt. Freya studied her a minute as did Ezra when the girl looked Ezra in the eyes and he blushed, looking away. Freya giggled as she turned her attention to the front of the room as the girl spoke,

"I'm Kayla and who are all of you?" Freya looked over the girl, Kayla, then at the others. Noah was about to reply when the teacher came in and said,

"Alright class, I'm Mr. Corriander. Time for roll call." He soon went down the list as he got to Noah the boy raised his hand then Freya did not long after him before he got to Ezra then lastly Kayla.

"Did that answer your question, Kayla?" Freya asked softly as Kayla nodded. The teacher went into teaching after that. About halfway through the class, the lights flickered causing everyone to freak out a bit. Mr. Corriander shushed them as the lights flickered again but stayed off a bit longer. Ezra gulped as Noah turned to the window and gasped. Kayla and Freya looked over as did Ezra when Noah gasped,

"The sky…its… its pitch black out." The three looked out the window and each one gasped as the lights went out permanently. From there everything went to hell and the four got scattered as teens pushed their way out the doors. In the hallway wasn't much better, chaos reigned supreme as kids ran every direction. Freya looked around, hoping to find Ezra or Noah or Kayla but she found no one so she went to look for them. As she ran along the hallway pushing and weaving through panicked kids, she failed to notice the decay seep in around her. a shiver coursed through Freya as she could have sworn she heard a laugh…a menacing laugh.

~PRGS~

Kit gasped causing both Hunter and Sala to come running into the room.

"What is it, Doc?" asked Sala giving the man a once over. But it was Hunter who answered as he looked at the screen.

"Time's up," he replied gutturally, "they've begun their attack! We need to hurry and find those kids before they strip them of their chakra." Kit shuddered as he murmured,

"You mean before they kill them." The other two just stared at the now active screen to see an ornate and beautifully designed building smoking and decaying as the words 'Gaia Prep' fell off the stone arch around the front doors, little by little. With a gulp, Hunter grabbed his knapsack and ran out the door as both Kit and Sala watched before turning back to the screen.

 **And here it is the first chapter… Here you meet the Red, Yellow, Brown and Green Rangers; in the next chapter, you will get Blue I promise. Concrit is welcome and I will be giving you an OC Monster form to submit if you like. I will say this, please don't submit a lot of generals. And for the emotions, I'd stay away from the seven deadly sins. But other than that, enjoy and have fun.**

 **Name:**

 **Faceclaim:**

 **Clothes (includes weapon):**

 **Monster Form:**

 **Emotion they're attached to (like the female general is Ira who is anger I believe):**

 **Abilities:**

 **Level of Monster (General, Biweekly or Weekly, Bi-Weekly would be a monster that would take longer for them to beat):**

 **Backstory:**

 **Other:**


	3. The Storm Rages On!

**And here is the second chapter of Gaia Shadow and in this one you will get the Blue Ranger who is from fantasticrhapsody. So now onto the chapter… enjoy!**

 **Theodore Hamilton is portrayed by Bomb Tanin**

Chapter 2

Freya ran through the chaotic school as worry filled her. She had seen Ezra, Noah and Kayla right before but somehow, they had gotten separated from her in the chaos. Another thing she couldn't get out of her head was the black sky they had seen before the lights went out. The sky had literally went from sun shine to pitch black in a matter of seconds and no one noticed. She was so stuck in her mind that she never noticed the decaying hallway around her until a hand reached out and pulled down a cleaner hallway. Freya lashed out but stopped when she heard a grunt. She turned to see a boy with olive skin and dark eyes that seemed even darker behind his black square glasses. The boy was taller than her as he ran his hand through his spikier black hair before adjusting his blue and white t-shirt then navy jacket. Freya blushed a little as the boy just looked at her before his gaze went behind her.

"We need to move," the boy clipped as Freya looked behind her. She gasped when she saw the decay in the hallway but the boy wasted no time, he grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"Wait a minute!" Freya cried out as she ripped her arm out of his grasp going back into a locker. She hissed at the contact as she glared at him.

"I'm looking for people," she growled, "and if they're that way then I need to find them." The boy looked at her as he shook his head but Freya continued,

"Look whoever you are, thank you for the assist back there but I need to find them." With that she turned to go when the boy spoke again,

"The names Theodore, Theodore Hamilton. It won't matter if they are that way because from what I can tell anything that rust like stuff touches decays so if they were in those corridors they'd be dead now." Freya spun on Theodore as tears pricked her eyes at the thought of her cousin.

"I refuse to believe that," she growled, "they must be the other way then." With that she took off down an adjacent hall, trying to get her mind away from the idea the others may be hurt or worse. She stopped short when she saw more decay then turned to go down another hall when Theodore spoke, startling her.

"You won't find them running in blindly." Freya glared at the boy making him stand down a bit.

"Try me," she growled, "my parents named me after the Nordic goddess of war which seems to fit." Theodore chuckled a little as he replied,

"So your names Freya. Wasn't she also their goddess of love as well? That explains the way your acting, love and war don't mix." Freya growled as she clenched her fist then took a deep breath. She was about to say something when she heard a yell come from one of the rooms down the hall. Without thinking, she took off with Theodore right behind her. As Freya neared the room the yelling got louder. She smiled when she recognized Noah's voice.

"Noah!" Freya yelled as she heard a joyful whoop followed by another voice. Freya's smile grew when she recognized Kayla's voice as well. The blonde was about to run up to the door when the rust like decay spread over it causing Freya to skid to a stop.

"Noah," Freya yelled, "Kayla, are you two alright?" She heard a crash in the other room before someone stifled a giggle as Noah's voice floated back.

"Just peachy."

"You startled him," Kayla yelled back, "but to answer your question, we're alright but this stuff is spreading please hurry with an exit for us." Freya looked around as the rust spread over the wall but at a slower rate. Freya watched it for a moment as Theodore murmured,

"The lockers." Freya's eyes widened as he was right. The rust like decay was slow on the lockers! Most likely due to their metal make up over the wooden things.

"Kayla," Freya yelled in, "you two need to find anything metal to use to get to the door." A smile graced Freya's face when she heard a confirmation then rummaging. With that, Freya began looking around to find something to break down the rotten door. Her eyes landed on the emergency stuff like the axe and fire extinguisher. She went towards the axe but thought better of it in case Kayla and Noah were on the other side when she bust down the door. Best to not kill someone with an axe! Freya grabbed the fire extinguisher and turned to the door as Theodore murmured again,

"Dead center." Freya nodded an agreement as she rammed the butt of the extinguisher into the door, splintering it. She gave it more rams before a hole opened up. Freya went to ram it again but yelped when the rust began to spread up the fire extinguisher. Theodore grabbed the extinguisher quickly and yelled,

"Off to the side you two." With that, he through the extinguisher through the door as she rust rotted away the exterior causing it to blow. Noah and Kayla shot out of the room right as the boom resounded through the school. Theodore and Freya looked up at them over their arms as the two smiled. Freya smiled but not fully as she noticed someone missing. As if guessing her question, Noah murmured,

"We got separated in the chaos. He could be anywhere." Kayla gave her a saddened look as Theodore studied the blonde beside him. Freya ran her hand through her hair as she looked around the school; decay was everywhere! She had to find Ezra; he was family after all. Freya turned to go down what was now a darkened corridor. Noah gulped as he came up next to her.

"You seriously going down there?" Noah questioned, "that's like something out of every horror movie." Freya turned to him as Theodore cleared his throat and added,

"Aside from that, the real horror is the rust. You have no idea what will happen if it touches you." Freya clenched her fist as Kayla watched the blonde before looking up.

"There's an upper level," Kayla commented, "I have yet to see any rust on the upper stairs." Freya turned to the red head and smiled as she darted past them but not before a menacing laugh chilled everyone. The four turned down the hallway as Noah gulped and shot up the adjacent stairs.

"And like I said," Noah yelped, "something out of a horror movie." Theodore stared down the hallway wide eyed as the girls followed Noah up the stairs.

"Theodore," Freya hissed, "you coming? Or do you want to find out what that laugh was?" Theodore turned to follow her up slightly shaken by the sound, though he would never admit it to the three teens with him. The four ran up the stairs, skidding to a stop at the top. Relief flooded them as Kayla had been right, there was none of that decaying rust up here. Freya looked down both corridors and gulped.

"Noah and Kayla," Freya began, "would you two go to the right? Theodore, if you want, will come with me to the left." Freya looked at the older teen who was looking at the stairs before turning to give her a curt nod. A small smile graced Freya's face as both Noah and Kayla agreed albeit shakily for the former. Freya looked up to see Noah looking freaked out.

"Think about Ezra, Noah," Freya spoke softly, "he doesn't just befriend people the way he did you. He needs you right now!" Noah gulped as the fear in his lessened and he nodded before turning to see Kayla smile at him. The two then ran down the right hall as Freya called out softly,

"Yell if you need anything." Noah gave her thumbs up over his shoulder that elicited a giggle from Kayla.

"Yelling may not be wise," Theodore murmured as the two moved down the left hallway quietly. Freya sighed as she ran her hand through her blonde hair.

"I know," Freya admitted, "but if they're yelling it means they've already found trouble." Theodore nodded, not being able to beat that logic. A shiver coursed through the older teen as he looked down, grabbing onto Freya's arm. He quickly retracted his hand when Freya gave him a look but pointed down with the other. Freya looked down as she listened. She couldn't hear anything for a moment but then she heard soft footfalls. Her eyes widened as she was about to say something but Theodore clamped his hand over her mouth and shook his head. The two stood stock still as the footfalls walked by and away from them. Freya ripped his hand off as she growled,

"That could have been my cousin." Theodore shook his head as he replied,

"Doubtful. Most people have been running none stop; so we would hear either running or heavier footfalls from someone out of breath or what not. We barely heard whoever's footsteps." Freya looked at him before looking over her shoulder back toward the stairs. Another shiver coursed through her as one went through Theodore.

"We need to move," Theodore hissed softly, "we will find him but we need to be more careful from here on out." Freya nodded as the two hurriedly went down the hall and into one of the rooms, that Freya pointed out, was one of her cousin's rooms. Theodore's eyes widened as he turned to go in, he saw darkness swirling around the stairs. He rushed in and closed the door softly, causing Freya to spin around. Theodore put his finger to his lips as the lights flickered once again. Cold seeped into Freya as the temperature in the room dropped some degrees. Theodore looked at the blonde who was rubbing her arms with her hands. The two stilled as they heard soft chanting from right outside the door. Subconsciously, both teens held their breath as they waited out the voice which seemed to linger right in front of the door. Theodore moved toward Freya who was looking around for an exit. Her eyes widened when she saw a conjoining door to her right which would put them ahead of the man. Fear chilled their bones more when they heard the doorknob jiggle a bit. Freya gulped and look toward the door then to her left to see Theodore right next to her. Clearing her mind, Freya grabbed ahold of Theodore's wrist and pulled him toward the conjoining door. Theodore barely stifled his yelp as he looked over and saw the door knob turn. Freya threw open the door and pushed him through in time to see the other door fly open. Eyes wide, Freya rushed in and closed the door behind her as she looked for Theodore. She saw the other door open as Theodore popped his head out. Freya ran toward him as the chill entered the room she was running through. She ran through the other door as the one she had just closed flew open.

"We need to get into the hallway," Theodore breathed softly, "before we run out of conjoining doors." Freya nodded as she pulled open the main door and ran out, hopefully not into anything. Theodore followed behind her and was equally relieved to find the hallway eerily empty. The two ran down the hall and around the corner as they felt whatever was chasing them enter the hallway. Theodore looked over as he saw the severity of what was happening sink into Freya's eyes.

"We need to find your cousin," Theodore hissed, "and fast. We don't know if there are others." Freya nodded as she followed him down the corridor unbeknownst to them that their pursuer was close by.

~PRGS~

A groan emanated through the darkened area as Ezra began to stir. He blinked a bit as he sat up but soon found that to be a bad idea as his head throbbed terribly. The ache worsened when he hit his head on the roof of something. Ezra began to panic a bit as he put his hands up to the top and found a roofing of some sort. On the verge of a panic attack, Ezra felt his hands around the area only to find walls on each side. His breathing became shallow as his chest tightened and his eyes began to prick. Shaking his head, Ezra tried to squelch the panic down but failed when a loud thumping erupted from the roof of his prison. Ezra squeaked as a mumbling took place on the other side along with a laugh. He felt his body shake as he felt the tomb he was in move and he placed his hands on each side to brace himself. Ezra gulped as he noticed or more felt his arms shaking. A yelp escaped Ezra as the box was dropped, splintering the bottom a bit. Ezra groaned a bit as his head bounced around causing the throbbing to increase. He was trying to get his bearings when the ceiling on his prison opened to reveal a blonde man smiling down at him maniacally. The look made Ezra shrink back into the box when the memories hit him. He had lost Kayla, Noah and Freya in the onslaught of students in the hallway. He went to go and look for them when he heard a laugh but when he turned around, all he saw was black. The blonde man smirked as he saw the realization in Ezra's eyes.

"Aye," the man said, "blitzing you was so easy. Concerning yourself with others will get you nowhere or at least nowhere good." Ezra gulped causing the man to smirk, his smirk was wiped away when Ezra spoke softly,

"You're wrong. We're stronger when we protect others." The man growled as a gale force wind flew down into Ezra's tomb pushing him into the bottom. Ezra would have cried out at the splinters biting into his back but the wind was taking his breath away. Ezra's eyes widened at the man doing this. With his vision dimming, Ezra wished for an escape. As his vison dimmed entirely, sense of calm came over him as the creaking of wood filled his mind.

~PRGS~

Kayla and Noah had been jogging along for a while but what worried Kayla was how quiet the purple clad boy was. Just the little bit she had seen of him, he seemed exuberant and fun loving. Now he seemed off, almost as if he was afraid of the results he may find. Kayla watched the boy for a moment before a humming sound caught her attention. She wiped her hand out to stop Noah and almost missed him. Noah turned to look at her as Kayla looked around.

"Did you hear…" Kayla began but trailed off as she saw the look on Noah's face. He wasn't in a good place to making statements without being certain. She shook her head as she finished with a smile,

"Never mind, must be nerves. Let's hurry and find Ezra, shall we?" Noah smiled a small smile as he nodded and turned to continue on, not noticing the look of concern or so she thought. The two continued on their way as Kayla was sure something was stalking them down the hallway. She stopped again when she almost ran into Noah but what stopped her was the humming sound again.

"Noah," Kayla spoke softly, "let's look in this room." As she suggested it, she pulled the teen into a history classroom. Noah shook his head as he spoke softly,

"I don't think Ezra would be up here or in any of these rooms. He didn't have any of these classes and hopefully would have ran out with everyone else." Kayla studied the boy and moment before shaking her head.

"I doubt that," she shot back, "he seems like his cousin just subtler." Noah looked up at her before looking back down. Kayla looked toward the door as she heard the humming again. She looked toward Noah then at the door, debating on what to do.

"I know what you're doing," Noah murmured, surprising Kayla, "you don't need to protect me though. I don't know why I'm so attached to Ezra but it feels like I could become best friends with him…" Noah trailed off as Kayla nodded and finished,

"And you're afraid to lose that?" Noah gave her a confused look at that then shook his head to clear it before running a hand through his hair.

"I don't know," Noah growled softly. Kayla sighed as she was about to say something when the humming became loud enough for both to hear. Noah looked at Kayla surprised as she looked at the door.

"I'm sorry for not telling you but we need to move now," Kayla said as she pulled Noah into one of the other rooms. Noah gulped as the door flew open to the room they were just in. The two raced into the hallway, doubling back the way they came. Noah, finally having got his bearings, kept pace with Kayla well enough.

"We need to find Freya and the other teen," Noah murmured airily. Kayla nodded as she looked behind her but saw nothing. She may have saw nothing but felt that someone was chasing them. The two ran until they heard a shout,

"Theodore, this way!" Kayla smiled when she saw Freya run into view with the other teen, Theodore, right behind her. Noah and Kayla ran up as Theodore pointed down the last hallway.

"We go that way," he gulped, "it should lead to a staircase." The four ran at full speed as Freya looked over to see Noah looking better and Kayla nodding at the look. As the four went they were cut off by a lone female, her pale complexion a great contrast to her dark hair and eyes. They turned to see a dark-skinned man walk out of the shadows. The teens gulped and went back to back. The female laughed as she looked right at Kayla.

"Your pep talk was sweet," the woman cooed, "trying to raise his spirits when its hopeless." Kayla narrowed her eyes as she looked over her shoulder to see Noah's shoulders tense. He was listening and she prayed he wouldn't believe her words. She had heard about the prankster Noah Calhoun. About how he could get anyone to laugh even at the cost of his after-school freedom. For some reason, she didn't want to see that side go. The woman smirked as she finished,

"You won't find the one you seek up here." Freya narrowed her eyes at the woman but she just laughed. The man added,

"He's been detained for now." Noah just stared at the man as Theodore questioned,

"Detained? Or captured?" Noah looked at the man in the eyes as he growled,

"What's the difference? He's in trouble regardless." His reaction shocked the other three as the lights flickered. The man looked at Noah as the boy's eyes narrowed. Theodore moved a little away from him as did Freya and Kayla. The man looked at the boy wide eyed as crackling could be heard from Noah.

"Uh, Noah," Freya stammered, "what are you doing?" Noah never replied as a yellow glow covered the floor causing the man to take a step back right into a yellow bolt of electricity. The man cried out as he was flung toward them and the woman. Theodore pondered whether to get Noah down but Freya was faster as Kayla got him down. The man went flying right into the woman, sending them both through an open door. They were about to run when Noah came to.

"Wha…" was all Noah got out before he nearly faceplanted into the floor. Freya barely caught him as Kayla came up to his other side.

"Theodore," Freya gasped, "lead the way. Kayla and I will support Noah." Theodore nodded as the three teens went down the stairs toting Noah with them.

"What did he do," gasped Kayla as she struggled a little with Noah's dead weight. The three finally made into the gym only to find the one person they had been looking for. But unfortunately for them, there was a person with him. Freya looked around as she saw the bleacher pushed into the wall. She motioned with her head to Kayla who nodded in understanding. The two sat Noah against it as they stood in front of him with Theodore off to the side. The blonde man smiled a little as a rough looking Ezra leaned against the wall behind him. Freya began to see red as the man commented,

"He was being too insightful." Freya growled as Theodore narrowed his eyes. Almost instantly the sprinklers in the gym came on. Noah gasped awake as Kayla and Freya looked around but Theodore kept his eyes on the man. Freya put two and two together as the man said,

"What are you doing boy? Don't you know the longer you use the weaker you will be. Just look at your companion behind you, he's too weak to move because of his chakra output." The sprinklers seem to shut off as Noah sputtered,

"Chakra ain't real, not in that aspect. The way you say sounds like some Naruto stuff." The man just looked at Noah as the boy tried to lean forward but found it too difficult. Freya knelt next to him as the man laughed.

"I've heard people talk of this show, Naruto, and it is the most accurate of the power we hold…" the man was about to continue when he sniffed the air.

"Do I smell fried chicken?" he asked, "which one of the two idiots stopped to eat?" The four teens stifled giggles as a growl emanated from the doorway causing Freya to move in front of Noah. In came the man from before but this time he had electrical burns on his visible body.

"I didn't stop to eat you moron," the man growled, "the purple brat got me." The blonde just laughed as the other man growled at him. The woman looked between the two before looking at Ezra with a smile. The boy was coming too and was more defenseless then the other one. Everything slowed down as Ira pointed her hand at Ezra and fired. Kayla's eyes widened as did Freya's, who ran forward.

" **NO!** "

 **And here it is Chapter 2! Tell me what you think. Concrit is always welcome. On a sadder note, as of right now I will be discontinuing Nature's Rescuers as I have lost the inspiration but it may come back. On a brighter note, I am working out a fanfic to replace it as well as working the next chapter of God Strike which will be out soon. The new fanfic will be out next month some time as soon as I get things hashed out with it. This new one will be all my characters so there will be no OC contest but I'd love for ya'll to check it out. Until next time, Sen out!**


	4. The Elemental Games

**Hey ya'll, Sen here! Here is a new chapter for ya'll. Sorry about making ya wait. As per usual I don't own Power Rangers or the team except for Ezra and Freya. So, without further ado, Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Everything slowed down as both Kayla and Freya moved toward Ezra while Theodore shrunk back toward Noah. Ira laughed but was cut short as a fierce hissing overcame the room. Ezra, having fully come too, looked up to see the air pipe leaking profusely. He attempted to get up but his body was still recovering from the attack by Hakai. Freya watched as a fiery heat overcame her body and the heat duct few feet away from Ezra erupted in flames. Eyes widened, Freya just watched as the wind from the air pipe hit the flames. The boom rocketed both Kayla and Freya backwards as well as Hakai. Freya sat up quickly as she let out a strangled cry. Theodore and Noah came up to help them as they watched the remains of the locker room walls crumble in the fiery mess. Noah gulped as he shook a little, kneeling to help Freya off the ground. The blonde just stared at the spot her cousin was in as tears trickled down her cheek.

"We need to move," murmured Theodore as he supported a bruised Kayla, "it's not safe in here. Who knows what the blast did to the structure." Freya nodded mechanically as Noah gently grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

"What I want to know is where did the other two go?" asked Noah softly, "I saw the blonde get blasted through a wall but I don't know about the others." Theodore nodded as he looked back at Freya, the small blonde was in no shape to worry about them right now.

"We need to keep our eyes open for them," Theodore stated softly as he heard Kayla hum in approval, "considering it was the female one that caused this mess and…" Theodore trailed off, unable to finish his sentence but the rest was clear. The female was the one to kill Ezra, she was the one that caused them so much pain right now. Freya nodded as she looked up at Theodore as he gulped and ducked his down. The four made their way toward the rear exit of the school but not before a small laugh filled the hallway. Rage fueled Freya as she remembered who the laugh belonged to. Before Noah had time to react, Freya slipped out of his grasp and spun around effectively decking the female in the face with a sickening crack. The female cackled even more a blood poured down her face and Freya kept wailing on her.

"Stop her," Kayla murmured, "stop her! The hitting doesn't seem to be working." Theodore nodded as he passed Kayla off to Noah as he actually noticed the blood coming from Kayla's leg. He gave her worried look but she waved it off as she returned her attention to the blonde who was beating the crap out of the woman. Theodore ran up and tried to subdue Freya but the blonde bucked him off, continuing her rage induced beating. Another laugh filled the area as the dark-skinned man from before watched.

"You won't be able to stop her," he spoke softly, "Ira can increase the anger one feels. Hence why she attacked the boy; she knew this would happen if she did." Theodore watched as the dark-skinned man turned his gaze to Noah and Kayla. A shudder coursed through Theodore as he saw the man's gaze hardened as Noah gently pushed Kayla towards a wall. Almost after he did that, the man attacked Noah barely giving him time to duck out of the way. But the man was relentless as his strikes left Noah on the defensive. Noah yelped as the man clipped his shoulder, sending him reeling to the left but he was unable to see the next hit before he felt it. A sharp pain came from his stomach as the man sent him into a wall and held him there. Noah struggled against the man's grip as another voice spoke,

"Struggling will do you no good." Noah groaned as he turned to see the blonde from before looking pretty bloody. The blonde smirked at him as he finished,

"Quite playing, Shin. Finish this! The same goes for you Ira." The woman smirked as she nodded and went to hit Freya but the blonde dodged left much to Ira's dismay.

"I may be enraged you bitch," Freya hissed, "but I'm far incompetent. I know what you're doing and I know what my cousin would want. While beating the ever-loving shit out of you felt amazing; he wouldn't want that." With that she gave Ira a solid kick to the gut sending her down a stairwell. Freya turned halfway as she back up toward Theodore; glancing back from the stairwell to the two men.

"So, we know the dark-skinned man is Shin," Freya growled, "then who are you? I'm assuming the asshole who tormented Ezra." Shin and Hakai stared at her in shock as did the three teens.

"Just like your namesake," Theodore murmured as Kayla nodded. The red head had moved closer to the others as she observed.

"It seems Freya gets a cold rage over a hot rage," Kayla murmured, "but then again mixing love and war can be quite effective." The blonde man watched the three for a moment as Shin looked back the trio then over at the boy he was still holding against the wall. Freya saw him look at Noah as she growled out,

"Don't even thing about trying any shit. I'd rather not murder someone today." Theodore and Kayla shivered at the ice in her voice as Shin merely raised an eyebrow. Noah just watched as he gulped. Shin turned to the man next to him, answering the seemingly forgotten question.

"This asshole is Hakai. Not one to piss off but then again he's pretty good at pissing everyone else off." Hakai looked over as he laughed and held his chest.

"You wound me," Hakai snorted, "who knew you cared so much." The trio of teens shivered a bit as Noah figured it would be a good time to try and escape. But the moment he thought to try something Hakai turned his gaze toward him.

"You have same youth the other one had," Hakai stated, "your eyes are more wild then his were though. Despite the other one being scared, his eyes held so much strength and calm. I wanted so badly to squelch it but Ira beat me to it." The last bit was directed toward Freya who clenched her fist and was about to say something when a voice rang out,

"Well sorry to ruin either of your fun." Freya's eyes widened as she spun around to see Ezra leaning against one of the walls with a blonde man standing next to him. The blonde's blue eyes landed on Noah's predicament as Ezra lurched forward. Before any of the teens could react, the blonde whipped his arm out steadying Ezra before helping over to Kayla who was the closest. The entire time, the man's eyes never left Shin and Noah.

"What does he have," Noah murmured, "a Spidey sense or something?" The blonde man snorted indicating he heard him. Shin growled as did Hakai.

"Bradley!" growled the men. The blonde smirked as he saw Freya checking over her cousin out of the corner of his eye.

"The names Hunter," the blonde stated, "get it right! There is only one person that can call me by my last name and it ain't you." Hakai growled another time and lunged at the blonde, Hunter, but the man dodged out of the way as Hakai flew past. What Hunter didn't take into account was how close the teens were. A yelp resounded as Hunter spun around to see Freya deck Hakai. He also noticed the red head had moved the boy he saved behind her.

"Stay away from him," both Kayla and Freya growled. Hunter smirked as he charged at the man sending him flying into Shin with something akin to a judo flip. Noah's eyes widened as the two went flying and he sunk down the wall. Theodore made his way over to him still eyeing Hunter warily, offering his head. Noah grunted as he took it and allowed himself to be pulled up.

"We need to get you five out of here," Hunter stated softly, "you five hold more power than you know." Freya looked at him curiously as she was about to ask but Hunter shook his head. The six people made their way out of the school as fast as their battered bodies would take them. They were almost to the parking lot when a chill overcame the football field and Hunter put his finger to his earpiece.

"Well," a voice stated smoothly, "if it isn't our resident ninja." Hunter turned to see a red headed man walking towards him but it was Freya who noticed that everything that touched him seemed to wither and die.

"What is he?" murmured Freya. Hunter gave her a sideways glance as the red headed man smirked.

"My," he started, "where are my manners? I am Ranmyaku, also known as the Destroyer." He looked down as he stamped out a flower that had someone escaped his withering effect.

"I feed on the chakra from the earth and from others," Ranmyaku continued, "as the state of your school, I believe you call it, suggests. I can also feed from humans as well but I would prefer not to. Things get so much messier that way especially since you humans seem to frown upon killing one another." Hunter looked over his shoulder but didn't see any of his henchmen. It was then he also noticed the oldest doing the same, he had yet to turn and face Ranmyaku but his back was against the blonde in red. To Hunter, that spoke volumes to the leading style those two had or the trust they may have later. Hunter turned his sights back to Ranmyaku, who just gave him an eerie smile. Noah had Ezra leaning on one side and Kayla on the other so he could nothing if Ranmyaku decided to attack. Hunter weighed his options as he glanced about but Ranmyaku broke him out of his thoughts.

"There is no escaping me, ninja," Ranmyaku smiled, "the others may not be here but I am perfectly capable of dispatching you myself. Considering that the human children with you are weakened." Hunter looked over at the five then at Ranmyaku, the red headed man smiling ever so slightly. A growl escaped Hunter's lips but it was Ezra who spoke in raspy voice,

"We may be weakened but we're not out. We didn't survive a rust like plague, three maniacal idiots and an explosion to be killed by the likes of you." Hunter turned to the boy he had rescued and actually took him in. The boy's body shook from exhaustion as his hair hug limply around his face. His skin seemed to have lost some of its pallor or from what he could tell under the soot and burns. But his eyes, the boy's eyes seemed to burn with a strength he hadn't seen. Ranmyaku stared at the boy as his small smile grew which set Hunter on alert. Ranmyaku moved faster than anyone could see or almost anyone. Kayla, as if sensing his movement, threw her body weight forward causing Noah to spin around bringing Ezra to the other side. Kayla's momentum kept her going as Ranmyaku flew past her, clipping her hip. She gritted her teeth at the metal claws that sat on his fingers as they tore at the skin on her hip. Hunter sensed her pain and flew to meet Ranmyaku as he made another pass at her. blocking Ranmyaku's blow, he looked over his shoulder.

"You five," he ground out, "go now. Get as far away as you can." Noah's eyes widened as he looked back at Freya who seemed to have an issue with leaving him. Theodore didn't look to keen on the idea either but neither looked ready to argue with him. With a nod, Freya turned which was an indicator for Noah as he herded the other two toward Theodore and Freya. Theodore looked at Kayla as he scooped her bridal style much to her dismay.

"Your hip and leg are injured," Theodore ground out as Kayla squirmed a bit, "the only way to get you moving faster is to carry you." Kayla grumbled at him but quit squirming much to Theodore's relief. Freya had to stifle a giggle at the two as her attention turned to Ezra and Noah then back to Hunter but Ezra spoke,

"Come on, Rey. He said to run so we need to. Something tells me it would be easier for him to fight when he doesn't have to worry about protecting us." Freya nodded as she made sure the two boys went in front of her. She brought up the rear but looked back one more time before running to catch up. Hunter watched them run off as he pushed Ranmyaku in the opposite direction. Ranmyaku also watched them run off and something about that set off a foghorn volume warning in Hunter's head. He heard Cap murmur something in his ear piece but the reassurance didn't help him.

"Was that wise, ninja?" asked Ranmyaku, studying him, "I, at least, have chivalry to some extent. But my companions, not so much. And with only two capable of fighting, well those odds don't seem so good." Hunter growled at Ranmyaku before looking over his shoulder; he hated how the man got into his head but he also brought up a valid point. Ranmyaku studied the man in front of him before turning his head toward the school.

"It seems my companions are on the move," Ranmyaku smiled. Hunter cursed and spun around to dash after them but Ranmyaku was faster, pinning him to the ground.

"Now, now," Ranmyaku cooed as he pinned Hunter's right arm to his back, "you made your move, Ninja, now I am making mine." Hunter's eyes widened as Ranmyaku pulled him up, the claws digging into the shoulder of his free arm.

"Let's watch the climax of this struggle," Ranmyaku stated, "shall we?" Hunter growled and was about to say something when a pained yelp echoed throughout the forest. His eyes widened as Ranmyaku listened gleefully.

~PRGS~

A sinking feeling entered Freya's gut as she looked back. Something felt off, something was wrong. Theodore looked back when he heard the blonde had stopped. Noah and Ezra looked back as well.

"Something is wrong," Freya stated, "something doesn't feel right." Theodore raised an eyebrow as Kayla said,

"What do you think is wrong?" Theodore looked down as he chuckled saying,

"You actually believe her." Kayla elbowed him in the gut causing him to drop her. a grunt escaped Kayla when she landed but she glared daggers at him.

"Going off how the fact she's been one of the main reasons we've survived this far," Kayla growled, "yes, I believe her." Theodore just watched as he looked at Kayla then at Freya who wasn't even looking at him.

"I, quite frankly, don't care if you believe me," Freya murmured, "something is wrong with Hunter, I can feel it, and we need to go back to help him." Ezra shook his head as Noah clarified,

"So lemme get this straight; you want us, five battered and bloodied teens, to go face someone who can kill anything with a single glance to rescue a ninja." Ezra, Kayla and Theodore just looked at Noah as said boy looked at Freya who was thinking.

"Essentially," Freya replied. Noah nodded as he looked around and said,

"Okay." If this was anime, the others would have done a drop at the exchange. Ezra just looked between the two as he stuttered out,

"You're crazy Rey! You're talking about a man who most likely has a greater fighting ability then us. What can we do?" Freya narrowed her eyes at her cousin as she replied,

"Not give up! Have none you felt this odd stirring in your gut? Or the sound of nature, I guess you could say? I have felt the heat or heard the crackling of fire. Call me crazy but that must be happening to me for a reason right." Theodore shook his head as Kayla looked between the two from her seat on the ground.

"And that might just be it," Theodore said, "we've had a hell of a day and it might be getting to you." Freya glared at Theodore as Noah cleared his throat,

"No, I think she is right. Right before I shocked Shin, I felt this electricity surge through my body. My nerves were on fire as I heard something close to a buzzing sound; I felt energized." Freya looked at Noah as the boy looked up from his hands.

"I felt it too," Kayla said, "when the air in the air vent came out. I felt a gentle yet graceful breeze surround my body as wind billowed in my ears." Ezra watched them then looked at Theodore thought for a moment.

"I got this gentle rumble right before Hakai knocked me out," Ezra murmured, "still getting it actually." Freya, Kayla and Noah looked at Ezra before all eyes landed on Theodore. The blue clad boy looked down as he shook his head.

"I haven't felt any of that," he said, "there was nothing when the sprinklers came on." Freya shook her head.

"There had to have been," she murmured gently, "that was all you; you got agitated by something and the sprinklers came on. How do you explain that?" Theodore thought for a moment and was about to answer when a voice came from the woods behind Freya.

"Found you, little ones." Freya yelped as Hakai, Shin and Ira came out. Theodore looked at them then at the teens behind him. Freya stood her ground next to him as both Ezra and Noah pulled Kayla off the ground.

"Lord Ranmyaku, did say the game was on," Hakai laughed, "didn't he?" Freya growled as the other three laughed.

"You ninja has been detained," Shin droned, "so it's just you five versus us." Noah looked between Ezra and Kayla as he leaned the two against each other.

"You two go," Noah murmured, "we can handle things here." Freya nodded as she indecision lace Theodore's features but only briefly right before he decided. She smiled when she saw the fire burning in his eyes. Almost immediately upon deciding, he heard the water rushing though his mind as a sense of clam overcame him.

"Go," he said back, "we'll handle things." With that the three charged in; Freya versus Ira, Shin and Noah go at it with Theodore squaring off against Hakai. Ezra and Kayla looked back before going back the way they came.

"We're helping Hunter," Kayla asked, "aren't we?" Ezra looked back then to the front in the way he knew the parking lot was. The rumbling in his ears got louder as he nodded and moved them forward. Kayla smiled as she pushed off of him and looked at him.

"The it appears I need to be walking on my own two feet," Kayla said with a grimace as pain laced her hip and leg.

~PRGS~

Ranmyaku looked over at Hunter as stood frozen in place. The man was now nursing a hurt shoulder as well as some ugly looking cuts on his arm and a nice knock to the head.

"It seems the five you have picked have more fight in them then I thought," Ranmyaku murmured as his hold on Hunter tightened a bit causing the blonde to stifle a gasp.

"Their teenagers," Hunter ground out, "what do you expect?" Ranmyaku looked at him with narrowed eyes. Hunter grimaced as more pain racked his body. He was on the verge of passing out when he heard Ranmyaku laugh. He turned his gaze to where the red head was looking. Hunter stared dumbfounded as he saw the red head and the boy he rescued staring down Ranmyaku.

"You two think you can fight me?" Ranmyaku sneered softly. The two exchanged looks as Ezra said,

"Let's find out." That reply stopped Ranmyaku's laughing in its tracks. Before he had time to comprehend, both Ezra and Kayla were on top of him. Ezra sent a punch that Ranmyaku dodged or almost did. The punch itself knicked him but the force of the punch sent him into Kayla who was waiting. The red head kicked him up then back sending him skidding across the ground. Ranmyaku looked up in surprise as he did his hold on Hunter waivered but didn't break. Ezra looked over Hunter as Kayla eyes Ranmyaku.

"Any ideas on how to break that?" Kayla called back as she watched Ranmyaku.

"Keep hitting him," Ezra replied, "he's the one doing it." Kayla nodded as Ranmyaku laughed. A shiver coursed through Ezra and Kayla as Ranmyaku's normally passive face became creepily distorted.

"You two hitting me was a fluke," Ranmyaku cackled, "just as your friends taking on my generals and winning. As we speak, my generals are getting ready to finish off your friends. Now all five of you will die and your ninja will watch as I destroy everything." With that he sent a blast wave towards Ezra and Kayla who had backed up towards him as Ranmyaku monologued. Hunter's eyes widened as he saw Ezra pull Kayla in to protect her. The blast wave hit with a blinding light as three more blast resounded.

 **And here is the next chapter for Gaia Shadow. Lemme know what you think. As I've stated in the other two, life has taken over or did for a while there but now I should have more time to write. So, there should be more chapters coming your way. So, until next time, Sen out!**


End file.
